


I Can Love You

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, Love Triangles, Video Format: Streaming, by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Katherine believes that she loves Tommy more than Kimberly ever could.





	I Can Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booncier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Booncier).




End file.
